Carnal Knowledge
by A Twisted kind of Lust
Summary: Set in 1890s, Biloxi,Mississippi, a young peasant girl named Mary Alice has been whisked away from her remaining family members, only to be apart of James Hunter's perverted little world. Can someone help save her?
1. Captured

**For the record, I do NOT own the Twilight series and it's characters...but I DO own the plot of this story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Captured<strong>

Her tiny body was trembling ferociously. But it wasn't because she was cold. She was trembling in fear.

She had no idea where she was or why she was brought to this sad old mansion. All she wanted was to run back to her grandmother's nurturing arms.

"Such a lovely little thing you are..."

The young girl let out a small cry when she felt something rough graze the side of her right bosom. She shut her eyes tightly and the tiny voice in her head prayed to her Lord that he'll quickly reunite her with her dear old grandmother and her sick little sister.

"P-p-please don't hurt me...please..." she begged, her tears seeping from her closed eyes. Her lithe arms crossed her heaving chest as her frail shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. "Let me go home...please, let me go, sir..."

The man walking around her laughed and made another attempt to touch her. She cried again and covered her young breasts with her hands.

"Why would I let something so precious return to poverty's disgusting hands?" he sneered, his stone gray eyes scanning the maiden's trembling stature as though she was a mouthwatering piece of meat. "You belong here with all the riches in the world."

He ran his grubby fingers through her dark choppy locks and was instantly aroused when her plump bottom lip quivered at his touch. He groaned as he leaned forward and pressed his thin clammy lips to her highly sensitive ears.

Her breath hitched and she mewed in mercy for whatever he had planned for her.

"I saved you." he whispered to her, his reeking hot breath irritating the fair ridges of her ear. "You should be on your knees _obeying_ me."

"I-I wanna g-go home, sir..please..." she sobbed, her tender heart breaking at the thought of her blind grandmother dealing with her severely ill sister. "My family will worry...let me go..."

"I'm your family now, sweetheart." he sneered, pressing his lips on the side of her neck. "You belong to me."

The scared young girl gasped when she felt him kiss down her neck. She pushed him away from her and staggered back only to have herself trapped between him and the wall behind her. Her soft brown eyes were wide with terror when the strange man roughly grabbed her upper arms. She whimpered at the bruising pain he was causing her.

"I'm your master!" he spat at her, his harsh tone laced with authority as his grayish eyes flashed dangerously at her. "I saved you from poverty! The least you could do is give me the respect I deserve!"

More tears streamed down her delicate cheeks as his grip grew firm on her bruised arms.

"You hear me, girl!" he hissed, shaking her against the solid white walls. "You will do as I say, you hear?"

"Y-yes, sir..." she cried, her entire body crumbling as her hopes of reuniting with her remaining family members shattered to pieces.

"Yes, Master Hunter." he corrected her, a pleased smile spreading across his face that he managed to break her down so easily.

The girl swallowed in fear and dared to look in the evil eyes of her captor.

"Yes, Master Hunter." she repeated, her voice a merely a whimper.

James Hunter smirked menacingly as he loosened his grip on her lithe little arms.

"You're mine now." he said to her, his eyes assaulting the young beauty in his arms. "You don't know how long I wanted you."

She bit her lip and her trembling hands clutched the front of her worn out peasant dress, so he'll stop ogling at the tops of her pert breasts.

"What am I going to do with you?" he drawled, snaking his perverted hands down her sides. "So damn beautiful..." he marveled at her tiny waist beneath the tattered brown dress. "I'm so glad I have you in my care."

Her breath hitched when his hand slowly began to lift her dress up until the muddy hem brushed the soft flesh of her milky thighs.

"P-p-please don't h-hurt me..." she uttered, her innocent doe eyes pleading with the carnivorous ones of her captor.

"Obey me, little one." he said to her, his voice husky with lust as he dipped his greedy hands under her filthy dress and savored the incredible softness of her creamy white thighs. "I'm your master."

A single tear slid down her tinged cheek, her worst fears finally becoming a reality.

James Ellington Hunter growled in appreciation as his hands savored the delicate peasant girl in front of him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and felt a stir in his trousers at the girl's natural sweet scent. He groaned in pleasure, pressing his hard arousal into her tummy.

Ignoring her whimpers of protests, James lifted her trembling form from the polished floor and pressed her against the walls with both her legs straddling him. The maiden yelped in fright when he rubbed his throbbing manhood on her chaste femininity.

"N-no!" she screamed, her tiny hands pushing at his chest to let her go. "S-stop! No! Please don't hurt me!"

James chuckled at her and roughly yanked her hands over head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one." he slurred, and threw his head back in ecstasy when he rubbed his clothed member on her small sacred flesh. "I'm only going to claim what is mine."

She cried as his groin pressed harder into her.

"It hurts, please stop..." she whimpered.

James paused in his movements and began to kiss down her fragile neck.

"What are you talking about, little one?" he rasped, teasing the soft porcelain flesh with his ragged tongue and sharp teeth. "This feels so good..."

"It hurts..."

"Little faker..." he moaned and tore away from her ravaged neck to look her straight in the eyes. He laughed when he saw the flicker of fear in her them. "You're in my hands now, my little one, and you are to do everything I say."

The young girl's lip quivered and James had the sudden urge to bite down on the enticing plump flesh until it bled. Licking his thin lips, James lowered his face and forced his lips upon hers. She squirmed in his arms, which locked tightly around her tiny waist. He moaned in delight at her sweetness and felt a surge of pride swelling in his cold heart. After all those tormenting days and nights of spying on this little sprite, he finally had her.

_His head tilted back until it rested on the bark of a tree. A feral moan passed his lips as his fingers entangled the wild red hair of the town's finest harlot._

_"Suck it like you mean it." he growled, thrusting more of his length into her mouth and groaned when his tip touched the back of her throat._

_The woman giggled seductively around his member, and the vibrations sent a rush of euphoria all over James' body. He hissed as he grabbed the back of her head and rammed himself more to the back of her wet throat._

_"Son of a bitch!" he shouted, spilling his warm seed inside her talented mouth. He would have let her go but he held on to her so she could clean up the mess._

_After she was done, the harlot wiped the corners of her swollen lips and got up from her knees. James calmed down from his high and stared at the woman in front of him. His lips quirked upwards in a sneering grin when she held out her hand as though expecting something in return._

_"You know the drill, Hunter." she said, her girlish voice as tempting as her delectable feline body. "Pay up."_

_"My darling Victoria..." he gushed, pouting his lip while adjusting the front of his tailor made trousers, "you seriously aren't charging your best customer, are you?"_

_Victoria shot him a stern glare and extended her hand even further. James let out an exasperated sigh and dug his hand into his coat pocket._

_"How much this time?" he asked, practically fuming in the inside. Every time he had her, she would always raise her price a lot higher. Why does pussy have to be so damn expensive for him?  
><em>

_"Four hundred and fifty." she answered, her green-yellow eyes flashing with greed once she saw his fat wallet open in his hands, revealing a vast set of sage papers._

_"Here." he gruffed, dropping his pay on the palm of her outstretched hand._

__"Nice doing "business" with you, Sir Hunter." _Victoria smirked as she counted the money first before stuffing it inside the front of her velvet corset. She flipped her reddish curls over her bare shoulders and turned to leave._

_James was left alone in the middle of the forest, angry that the tramp almost stripped him poor from his money but his sexual needs were still unsatisfied._

_He swore under his breath as he stuffed his once full wallet back into his coat pocket. Just as he started to make his way back to his carriage, he heard water splashing in the distance. He thought it may be deers or other animals drinking from the river so he continued walking of to where he left his carriage. Melodic hums and a couple of girlish giggles stopped him in his tracks._

_His brows furrowed as he followed the girlish laughter, curious to find the culprit behind it. With the use of his hands he swiped away at some leaves and branches as he grew closer to a river. __His heart hammered in his chest when he heard a young girl giggling in delight followed by more splashes of fresh water._

_With one final swipe at a branch, James finally caught a glimpse of a tiny young woman bathing in the rippling tides of the river._

_He felt himself go incredibly hard at the fair young beauty humming sweetly to herself as she swam in little circles._

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
>To cast me off discourteously.<br>For I have loved you well and long,  
>Delighting in your company.<em>

_James bit back a moan when she ran her wet hands through her short black hair, down to the delicate curve of her seemingly fragile neck._

_Greensleeves was all my joy  
>Greensleeves was my delight,<br>Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
>And who but my lady greensleeves.<em>

_He salivated at the sight of her young breasts, all pert and ripe by the cool temperature of the water in contrast to the summer's light breeze._

_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
>Oh, why did you so enrapture me?<br>Now I remain in a world apart  
>But my heart remains in captivity.<em>

_Her small hands formed a tiny cup as they dove into the water and she lifted them up to wash at her soft porcelain flesh._

_Greensleeves was all my joy  
>Greensleeves was my delight,<br>Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
>And who but my lady greensleeves.<em>

_She truly was a breathtaking little creature; her soft skin as white as porcelain, her damp dark hair enhancing her beautiful fairy-like face, her plump lips as red as rose and her tiny little nose scrunched up adorably, and her large eyes were the softest shade of brown he had ever seen._

_How he hoped she would get out of the water, so he'll see the rest of her body. She seemed so tiny and so...perfect._

_Her perfect little red lips parted so she could carry on to her sweet song as she stepped into the shallow part of the river. Just as James suspected...she was indeed perfect._

_She was the tiniest thing he'd ever seen. He almost assumed that she was still a child, but judging by her soft curves, she was no where near a child. __She was thin but she had the curves any of the rich women he knew would die to have. The little fairy-like creature had an elegant hourglass figure, complete with small lush breasts and short shapely legs. What had him really entranced was the little thatch of curls between her legs._

_She was such a sight and James wondered if she was really real. She can't be real. This tiny girl looked like she just walked out of those fairytale books his mother used to read to him when he was a child. Such a beautiful little fantasy this girl was._

_He had to have her._

_I have been ready at your hand,  
>To grant whatever you would crave,<br>I have both wagered life-_

_The young girl's sweet song was interrupted when strange rustling sounds lurked through the bushes across the river. James stopped touching himself in fear of getting caught. In an instant, the girl covered her lovely mounds with her small hands as she moved more into the water to hide the sacred flesh between her thighs._

_"Hello?" said the girl, her voice as sweet as her singing. "Is someone there?"_

_She sounded so scared and James smiled to himself admiring the girl's innocence. Her large doe-like eyes wandered all around the forest, in search of whoever made the rustling sounds._

_"Mary? Who are you talking to, my dear?"_

_The girl named Mary, sighed in relief when she saw an old woman standing on the opposite side of the river, holding a large white cloth._

_"Nothing, grandmother." she assured the old woman as she swam to her direction. Once the girl stepped out of the river, James' eyes greedily ogled the girl's firm backside._

_The old woman's large gray eyes continued to stare off into the distance and James wondered if she knew he'd been spying on her virginal granddaughter._

_"You had me worried there, my dear." she said as she carefully wrapped the tiny girl with the white material, hiding her sweet delicacies from James, who grunted in disappointment. "Once you stopped singing, I almost lost my way."_

_"I'm so sorry, grandmother." she told her grandmother and on her tippy toes, she placed a chaste kiss on the old woman's withering cheek. "From now on, I'll sing as much as you want me to."_

_Her grandmother smiled softly at the sweet young girl, who wrapped her tiny little fingers around the old woman's ancient hand. Together they headed straight home._

_James was unable to sleep that night. He spent that night thinking of the virgin swimming in the river. He had never wanted anything so badly. She was so pure...innocent. And so damn beautiful. He had to see her again, or else he would drive himself to insanity._

_As the days passed, James would always find her bathing in the same spot, flaunting her goodness at him. It made him so angry that she had no idea she belonged to him already. He was so sure he's the first man to ever see her this "free". He already made love to her in his head as he pleasured himself every night. He even moaned her name whenever the infamous harlot sucked on his turgid manhood._

_"Good lord..." he groaned, watching the girl smoothing water over her pert breasts, "touch yourself, angel..."_

_She didn't and James growled in disappointment when the girl's grandmother always came to ruin his fun._

_"That's it." he fumed, tucking his limp manhood back inside his trousers as his beady eyes glared at them leaving his sight. "I'm through with this."_

_He angrily stalked to his carriage where his horses and instructor rested peacefully._

_"I didn't say you could have any rest!" he shouted, startling the small bearded man, who quickly lashed his whip at the horses._

_As he raced back to his mansion, James began a terrifying scheme._

"You're mine, Mary." he groaned, touching the girl's body anywhere he could get his hands on. "All mine."

The young girl sobbed all the while his greedy hands ravaged her body. She had never felt so tainted.

"That crying ain't gonna stop me from getting what I want, little one." he growled, practically tearing the seams of her dirty brown dress.

She cried harder, her hands flying to cover her exposed bosom.

James snarled at her and whisked her hands away like before, but as his hungry eyes feasted on her lush breasts, a scowl quickly formed on his lips.

"You're filthy." he told her, scrunching his face as though he smelled something foul.

She calmed down a little and slowly looked up at her captor's disgusted face. She gulped as her fear intensified.

"Once my maids are through cleaning you..."

She squeaked when he tucked a stray dark hair behind her ear.

"I'll tell them to escort you to my chambers. There are _somethings_ I may need your assistance with, little one."

She felt her face drain out of color when she caught on to his words. As soon as the doors opened a couple of melancholy young girls came in and James threw her into the arms of a pretty mulatto girl, with shoulder length black curls.

"Scrub all that dirt off of her until she bleeds." he ordered, and the young maids nodded. "You all know how much I despise filth."

"Yes, Master Hunter." they all replied, their voices sad as their faces. The girl felt herself being moved as her eyes let forth fresh tears for her sick little sister, blind grandmother, and mostly for herself.

"Lord, please help me..." she prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>The song featured in this chapter is called Greensleeves. It's one of my favorite old songs. <strong>What do you think so far? :) Be honest! Or else I'll discontinue :P lol (Joking)<strong>**


	2. Sally and Charlotte

**For the record, I do NOT own the Twilight series and it's characters...but I DO own the plot of this story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Sally and Charlotte<strong>

She shuddered once one of the young maids helped her out of her tattered brown dress. Her fair cheeks caught fire as the compassionate eyes of the honey-skinned maid examined her naked body. Never in her life has she ever felt so exposed and she shouldn't be; she and the maid were both young women.

She flinched when the maid's soft hand reached out to touch her arm.

"I'm not gonna to hurt ya, miss." she told the frightened young woman, whose doe eyes remained wide with fear. "I only will be givin' ya a bath."

The maid smiled sweetly at the girl and carefully helped her get in the porcelain tub, which was already filled with warm water.

"This ain't so bad now, is it?" asked the maid, who began to wet a small cloth to help bathe the frightened newcomer. "When I'm through with ya..." she began to rub away the dirt from the girl's frail shoulders, "you'll feel like a new woman."

The tiny elfin girl remained silent as the mulatto maid scrubbed lightly at the dirtied white skin. In the back of the tiny girl's mind, all she could think about was home. It's been only two and a half hours since her kidnapping, and she desperately missed the warm embrace of her loving family.

At the thought of her blind grandmother, a soft cry passed her plump pink lips as her soft brown eyes tinged with tears.

The maid heard the tiny cry of sadness and laid the wash cloth on the lip of the tub.

"Aww, sweetie..." she lamented, brushing the wet strands of dark hair away from the small girl's eyes. She then took the girl's elfin face in her hands so she could look into her doeish eyes. "Please don't cry, suga."

The elfin girl's bottom lip quivered as more tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Everything will be okay." the maid assured her, her hazel eyes sincere as the smile forming on her brown-pinkish lips. "I swear it."

"H-he took me away..." whispered the teary young woman through quivering lips, " from my grandmother..." her face crumbled and her shoulders slumped over in erratic shakes and trembles "she has no idea where I am..."

"Shh, now suga." the maid gushed, rubbing a comforting hand on the girl's bare back. "I know what you're goin' through. It's alright now, sweetie."

It took a while for the maid to calm the newcomer down, and when the cries ceased, the maid attempted to lighten the mood by introducing herself.

"My name's Sally." she said, massaging the girl's tender scalp as she poured more warm water with the use of a silver pail. "What's yours, suga?"

"M-Mary Alice..." answered the young woman, crossing her arms over her breasts. "But I prefer Alice."

"Alice." repeated the maid, smiling as she did so while dumping more water on the elfin girl's chest. "Such a pretty name that is."

"Thank you." replied Alice, her thoughts still focused on her beloved grandmother and sister.

"Alice? I need you to tilt your head back, suga."

Alice nodded slowly before tilting her back a little. She held her breath as soon as Sally poured the pail of warm water to wash away the remaining soap suds.

"There!" exclaimed Sally, carefully getting to her feet after placing the pail beside the tub. "You're all clean now, suga! Just wait a lil' longer 'til I come back with your towel."

"Alright." sighed Alice, dipping her tiny hands into the soapy water. Once she heard Sally's quick departure, Alice angrily splashed an enormous amount of water onto the smooth marble floor. She didn't care if she made a mess. She just wanted to return to her family.

Alice wondered what she did wrong for her to be taken away. It was so unjust! She was such a well-behaved girl.

She cried a little more at the horrible memory of her abduction. It all happened so quickly...

_Alice sat on a tattered old bed with her little sister sitting between legs. Her tiny hands gripped the end of a wooden hairbrush as she smoothed it over and over again on sick little Cynthia's long dark hair. _

_"Will I ever get better?" asked the twelve year old and then coughed into her small hands._

_"Of course you will." responded Alice, gently tilting her little sister's head back so she could place a loving kiss on Cynthia's clammy forehead. _

_"Promise?" squeaked Cynthia, turning around slightly to meet her big sister's loving gaze._

_Alice smiled warmly at her before kissing her cheeks. "I promise."_

_Cynthia smiled weakly and laid her feverish head against her sister's heart. Alice set the hairbrush beside her and wrapped her arms around her baby sister. Their sweet moment was shattered when both girls jumped at the sound of kettles and pots dropping in the distance._

_"Grandmother?" squeaked Alice, letting go of her little sister by getting to her feet to check on her beloved caretaker. She walked into the kitchen of their small cottage, where she spotted a mess of rusty old kitchen appliances scattered all over the stone floor. "Is everything-"_

_Alice gasped in horror when she saw the little old lady struggling to get back on her feet. _

_"Grandmother!" she shouted and ran to her aid. She knelt on the old woman's side. "Are you hurt?"_

_"Grandmother?" croaked Cynthia, who followed her big sister._

_"Cynthia, you know you can't be out of bed in your condition." Alice said to her as she helped her blind grandmother. "Please return to bed."_

_Cynthia nodded sadly and slowly stalked to the bed._

_"Are you hurt, grandmother?" asked Alice, her soft brown eyes boring into her grandmother's blank gaze._

_"Much better, dear." she chuckled, squeezing her granddaughter's little hand while she carefully moved forward in a limp. _

_"Is there something you need me to do?" wondered Alice, her concern filling her doeish eyes as she stared at her grandmother's wrinkly face. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. Once is enough."_

_The old woman laughed heartily and reached out with shaky hands to touch Alice's cheeks. She sighed in contentment, having already mesmerized her grandchild's face by touch for she cannot see. It baffled her that the little girl she cared for, had grown up to be a lovely yet humble young woman. Her thumbs caressed the softness of Alice's fair cheekbones and a sigh escaped the old woman's lips. _

_"Even though my sight is poor..." she said, her voice sad but her heart humming with happiness, "I can imagine you'd look just like your mother."_

_Alice choked back a sob, remembering the last time she saw her parents. She was only thirteen while her younger sister was eight when their parents died in a fatal train wreck. It's been so hard for the girls, and even for their grandmother; she lost her only daughter. _

_"I miss her too." she told her grandmother and on her toes she raised herself to plant a soft kiss on the old woman's cheek. "I miss them always, but for now... Cynthia and I have you. And we love you."_

_"I love you and your sister." the old woman croaked, her flaccid heart warming as she pulled the young girl into her arms. "You both mean everything to me."_

_Alice smiled and gently removed herself from her grandmother's embrace and began to clean up the accidental mess made on the kitchen floor. After she finished, she asked her caretaker if there was anything else to be done._

_"I was just going to fetch some fresh water by the river." she answered, limping her way to her rocking chair, which was sitting close to kitchen's open window._

_"I shall fetch it, grandmother." chirped Alice, bouncing over to the cabinets and pulled out a wooden pail. "I will sing to you like I always do."_

_"Lord bless you, my child." smiled the old woman once Alice headed out of the small cottage._

_Alice merrily skipped through the forest and came to a halt at the swooshing sounds of the river's fresh water. She inhaled nature's sweet perfume and closed her eyes as she continued walking to the splattering sounds of water. She loved living here. Everything was so fresh and so beautiful._

_Her eyes opened when she heard something rustling nearby. _

_"Hello?" she said, gripping the wooden pail as she spun on the spot to find out where the noise was coming from. "Who's there?"_

_There was no answer. Alice simply shrugged her shoulders and continued her small journey. She stopped when she heard it again. __Her heart began to beat very fast and she turned around to run back to her family. Just as she did, her heart jumped to her throat when she saw a strange dark man sauntering towards her. Her legs moved back as her eyes remained fixed on the stranger in front of her. _

_He smirked evilly at her while he brought his grubby hands to the front of his beige trousers._

_"Who are you?" squeaked the frightened young girl as she watched him struggle to undo his belt while she continued walking backwards. "What do you want?"_

_"Don't play coy with me, little lady." he sneered and Alice gasped when he exposed his disturbing sex as he kept walking to her. _

_The bottom of Alice's handmade dress got caught on a branch and Alice shrieked when she fell over. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to assault her, the dark man launched himself at her. His grubby hands began to tear at the front of her dress, making Alice scream and thrash underneath his large body. _

_The dress her grandmother gave her was soiled by the time she pushed the man off of her. He staggered backwards in shock at the tiny girl's strength. _

_Alice scrambled to her feet and swung the pail hard at the man's face before running for her life. Up ahead, she saw her grandmother's cottage and opened her mouth to scream out to her._

_A new set of strong arms locked her small frame and lifted her off the ground. Alice kicked and scream with all her might and within seconds, a brown bag covered head, muffling her loud screams. _

_She cried for mercy and thrashed for her freedom while her captors carried her far away from her family._

"Ready, Miss Alice?"

Alice blinked away from the horrible memory and saw that Sally had returned with a white towel.

"You're not going to live in that tub, are ya now?" she teased watching Alice with amusement as she outstretched the towel.

Alice frowned and carefully stood. Sally wrapped the flimsy white material around Alice's naked body, and began to dry her off.

"Gimme your right leg first, suga." Sally ordered, her voice patient when she finished wiping away the soapy residue from the tiny girl's upper body.

So she won't fall over, Alice rested one hand on Sally's shoulder as she slowly lifted her right leg up. Once that was done, Sally placed that leg on the cold floor and began to dry her left leg.

"That should do it." sang the honey-skinned maid, straightening herself up to meet Alice in the eyes. She smiled tenderly at Alice and lightly flicked her tiny nose. "You're such an adorable little thing, aren't ya?"

Alice clutched the towel to her chest and bowed her head. She would've said "thank you", but considering the fact that she had been taken from her own home, she stayed silent.

She heard Sally sigh softly.

"Don't ya worry so much, Miss Alice. Things will turn out better before ya could say when."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." muttered Alice, her thoughts lingering on her sister and grandmother coping with her absence until Sally's voice cut in.

"I don't reckon this will fit ya but..." she said, walking away from Alice to fetch a black material from a cedar basket sitting beside the bathroom door, "it's the closest thing I could find of your size."

Alice scowled at the dull black dress in Sally's hands.

"I'm wearing that?" she asked, her adorable doe eyes scrutinizing the unsophisticated features of the dress.

"Yes, ma'am!" giggled Sally, amused by the girl's reaction to the uniform. "Come on, let me help ya put it on."

But before Sally could do anything, the restroom door swung open causing Alice to squeal and clutch the towel to her body very tightly. In the doorway stood one of the other maids. When she saw that Alice was indecent, she whispered her apologies and closed the door a little so only half of her body could be seen.

"For all that's holy, Charlotte!" hissed Sally, glaring daggers at the blonde maid, who nervously bit her lip. "Knock first!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Sal," whimpered Charlotte, her fingers fidgeting with the frills of her white apron," but Master Hunter demands to see Mary in his room."

The fear Alice once had, returned. Why is this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Something wet fell on her cheeks and Alice raised a trembling hand to touch it, only to discover that she's crying.

"Right now?" asked Sally, her brows raising to her dark hairline.

Charlotte nodded, still fiddling with the bottom of her apron.

"But she's indecent, Char-"

"Please, Sally!" Charlotte begged, her eyes wide with fear and desperation. In a much quieter voice, she added. "He'll tell Demetri to_ punish_ me if I don't follow orders."

Sally's eyes glazed over in horror and nodded at the frightened blonde maid in understanding. Sally then turned look down at Alice, and her heart gave out to her. She couldn't believe the horrible things that had been done to her and the rest of the young maids were now going to happen to Alice. For all Sally knew, a person as tiny and fragile as Alice, did not deserve such cruelty.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry, Alice." she told her, her voice slightly cracking.

"Sally...please... hurry!" urged Charlotte, trembling as hard as Alice and making the bathroom door quiver as well.

The maid tending Alice swore under her breath as she wrapped a supporting arm around Alice's thin shoulders and lead her out of the bathroom.

Sally knew that Alice not being fully clothed would bring shame to the Hunter manor, but being _punished_ by both her master and his colleagues was nothing great to look forward to. The three young woman walked into the divine halls of the mansion until they reached the polished staircase.

Alice was trembling so badly that she almost tripped to her death, but luckily for her, the maids were there by her side. Once the three girls reached the large double mahogany doors, Alice wanted to faint right then and there. There's no way these strange maids were going to let her go inside...where _he_ sleeps.

"Oh deary me..." sighed Sally, staring at the doors as if it will snap at her at any minute as Charlotte hesitated to knock on them.

"I'm too scared..." admitted Charlotte, slowly backing away from the closed doors while tucking her hands behind her back. "You do it, Sal. You're much braver than the rest of us."

Sally sighed again and then looked down at the panic-stricken girl under her arm. She smiled sadly at her as she rubbed her shoulder.

"We'll always be here when ya need us, Miss Alice." she whispered to her and kissed Alice's damp hair before raising her hand to the dreaded doors.

Out of the corner of Alice's eyes, she saw Charlotte throw her a sympathetic look before turning on her heels. Alice wished she could switch places with the pretty blonde maid so she wouldn't have suffer momentarily. But then again... she takes it all back. Charlotte has been through enough so why wish for something so cruel? Alice had no idea she could be so cruel? Hasn't her grandmother taught her better than that?

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the grunts coming from behind the doors. And when they finally opened, Alice let forth a soft cry at the danger that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm... sorry! Don't kill me! Stay tuned for the third chapter! You-know-who will make an appearance! And thanks a lot for the awesome reviews! :)<strong>


	3. A sudden light in the dark

**For the record, I do NOT own the Twilight series and its characters...but I DO own the plot of this story **

**Thank you, Deltagirl74 and Team Alice and Jasper for your lovely reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: A sudden light in the dark<strong>

Alice cowered against the doors, clutching the towel tightly to herself as the man she "met" earlier, stalked towards her.

"Now that you're all clean..." he drawled, towering over her while running his hands up and down her forearms very slowly, "we can finish where we started."

Alice shuddered in disgust when his mouth latched onto the creamy skin of her bare shoulder. He moaned, smiling against her skin as his thin lips smothered her fair shoulder with sloppy wet kisses.

"You'll be a very good lay." he whispered to her, and she gasped when she felt his arousal probing her stomach.

Alice closed her eyes and shivered as he kept showering indecorous kisses down her neck. James smirked through his unholy ministration at the reaction he was getting from her. The immense desire to finally bury himself inside this tiny woman, drove him insane with lust and he sunk his teeth on the soft flesh of the crook of her neck.

The girl whimpered in pain and tried to push him away from her, but he was so relentless. He swiftly gathered her in his arms and practically threw her on his bed which was built for a king to sleep in.

"Don't do this!" she cried, tears streaming down her face when he began to tug at her towel. "Please don't!"

James growled in frustration and slapped her twice across her face. Alice screamed in agony and her hands rushed to her face to soothe the pain he'd caused her.

"Obey me, little one." he snarled at her as he yanked the towel from her. "You should know I'm a very impatient man."

His beady eyes greedily feasted on the young girl's exposed body. He salivated at the sight of her small lush breasts, heaving erratically from her rapid breathing. He chuckled darkly as his hands grab them and groaned when the small rosy buds hardened beneath his palms.

"I could just nibble on these all day long..." he said, his voice husky with unattainable lust as he twirled her tiny nipples with both his index fingers and thumbs. He gave them a not-so-gentle squeeze and Alice screamed even louder, earning her another slap. This time, his hand did not collide with her tinged cheeks.

"You might want to tone down that unnecessary noise of yours if you know what's good for you." he warned her, assaulting her sore nipples.

Alice cried silently to herself as her little nose throbbed painfully. She felt something warm and sticky trickling down her chin and her mouth immediately closed when it landed on her tongue.

She felt her legs part and squealed in fright when he began to knead the sliver of pink between her legs. He groaned as he rubbed hard on her little bundle of nerves, hoping it will have her wet and ready for him.

Alice felt sick bubbling in the pit of her tummy as her whole body began to heat up. She thought she was going to vomit.

"Come on, little one..." he urged, his brow furrowing in frustration as he continued swirling his thumb on her sensible bundle. "Be ready for me..."

Hoping that she'll finally come undone, he brutishly thrust two fingers deep inside her, completely tearing the fragile barrier at her entrance.

Hot tears blinded her sight at the intrusive pain of his rough fingers plunging in and out of her. James grinned with pride as he watched the tiny woman arch her back as a couple of gasps escaped her sweet red lips.

He had her where he wanted, and now it's time to make her his.

Taking his fingers out her tight wet warmth, James went to undo his trousers, his beady eyes never leaving the breathtaking young woman, who was whimpering lightly on his master bed.

Alice would have never thought anything like this could happen to her. Seriously, what had she done? Did she do something horrible in her past life for her to endure pain such as this?

Her legs were shaking slightly as they began to close, and her breath hitched when she felt the unmistakable throb between her legs. It's like she'd been split into two. A single tear slid down her bloodied face, when she sensed something warm and wet seeping from her assaulted womanhood.

"And now you will be mine." he sneered, stroking his growing member with one hand as the other pulled her lower body towards him. "You'll please me so good, little one..."

Alice cried to herself when she felt the tip of his member rubbing against her feminine sex. Not wanting to see any more of what will be done to her, she closed her eyes and prayed to her lord for it to be over as soon as possible.

The promise to her grandmother of saving herself until marriage were now shattered.

With her eyes shut tightly, Alice waited for the worst to happen but it never came. Her eyes fluttered open to find the horrible man no longer hovering over her but speaking to two of his maids by the half open doors.

"Who the hell is there?" he barked, obviously angry about being disrupted in the middle of a sexual activity.

One of the maids, standing closely outside his doors, answered him in a very timid voice and flinched when James grabbed her arm to order her to speak up. While James manhandled the nameless maid, Sally stood behind, her concerned eyes staring at the young girl on James' bed.

"H-he looked hurt and had no where to g-go." the maid stammered, her eyes shut as if James were about to strike a hand at her.

"I don't care who the hell he is! Throw him out!" he demanded, shoving the maid so he could close his doors.

"But, Master Hunter, it's pouring out there..." she reasoned, stopping the doors from closing all the way, "and Lord Whitlock would catch death if we just throw him out..."

James stopped struggling with the doors at the mention of the unknown gentleman's rank and looked at maid with a cunning smile playing on his thin lips.

"He's a lord?" he asked, impressed. "He's wealthy I presume."

The maid nodded and took a step back when James took a took a step forward.

"Where is he now?" he asked her, and Alice could hear a devious smile forming on his unremarkable face. As much as James loved satisfying his sexual needs, he truly enjoyed business.

"Lord Whitlock is speaking is speaking with Sir Demetri, Master Hunter." answered the girl, tucking a brown strand of her curls behind her ear.

"I didn't ask who he's speaking to," he snarled and the girl gulped, "I asked where he was."

"H-he-he's in the lounge." she replied.

James scoffed and turned away from the maid to look at Alice, who was still writhing on his bed.

"I'll be back for you later, my sweet." he told her, his eyes lusting after her perfect small body before leaving her alone in his room.

Both maids stood outside the doors, watching the naked girl stumble off the large bed, and they automatically rushed to her side when she fell on the carpet covered floors. Sally wrapped her arms around Alice's trembling frame, crushing her to an endearing hug.

"He's gone now." she whispered, not caring that Alice was stark naked against her clothed body. "The bad man won't hurt ya n'more."

"He-he-" stuttered Alice, her doe eyes wide with fright as she tilted her head up to look at Sally, who gasped in horror at the sight of her tiny bloody nose, "to-touched me..."

She didn't say anymore and buried her face into the maid's bosom. The thought of saying what had just happened to her terrified her so much. It's unbearable.

Sally and the other girl glanced at each other and then back at the elfin girl. Both their hearts broke for her. She was so tiny and so fragile. There's no way in hell she'll overcome more of what Sally and the others have gone through.

"There, there." whispered the nameless maid, patting the girl's bare back. "You're safe for now. Come on, lets get you cleaned up, miss."

Alice could barely stand due to the stinging pain between her legs. She spotted tiny specks of red fluid on her thighs and choked back a sob when she realized it was her maiden blood.

"You girls need any help?"

The three girls looked up to see Charlotte standing in the doorway, her eyes deeply concerned for Alice.

The nameless maid nodded at her and explained to Charlotte that Alice was in a very fragile condition.

"She could see that, Angie." muttered Sally, grabbing Alice's legs while the other two held her by her upper arms. "We've all been _there_."

"We're going to put her in the bath again?" Charlotte asked and Angie nodded in response. Not to let any of her blood drop, the maids rushed Alice back to the bathroom, and gently placed her in the porcelain tub. Alice winced slightly as the warm water brushed against her bleeding womanhood.

"I warmed it for ya again, Miss Alice." said Sally, wetting a cloth and started on wiping the blood off Alice's nose.

"Are you in a lot of pain, miss?" asked Angie, kneeling next to Sally with a small wet cloth of her own. Her hand gingerly swept over Alice's legs, as though afraid to hurt her even more.

Alice didn't say anything; she was still in shock.

The maid named Angie sighed at the zero response and simply carried on with the cleaning. Charlotte, on the other hand, helped wash Alice's hair.

Throughout the cleaning, the girls remained silent. Their feelings of despair was the only thing that remained loud. The maids finally got to their feet and examined their fine work. Alice was clean of blood and James' stench but a light purplish bruise tainted her fair cheeks.

"Miss Alice, can you stand up?" asked Sally, smiling kindly at the dazed girl as she held a soft white towel in her hands.

Alice shrugged at first and carefully hoisted herself up, wincing the whole time as she finally got to her feet. Suddenly, the mansion almost shook when an unknown male voice roared outside the bathroom door, startling the maids and Alice, who almost slipped.

"Oh dear. We better hurry and see what he wants." said Charlotte, her eyes wide.

The other two maids nodded in agreement and turned for the door.

"Stay here for a while, Miss Alice." Sally told her, before leaving. "We'll be right back, 'kay?"

She didn't wait for an answer and hurried out the bathroom with the other girls, leaving Alice standing completely wet and naked in the fine porcelain tub.

With shaky hands, she slowly began to wipe away any remnants of water with the thin white towel.

She couldn't believe what she had just gone through. How could these girls live like this? Why are they still here?

"If I were them..." she muttered to herself as a few tears dropped to the warm water below her, "I would try to get myself out of here as soon as possible-"

The door swung open and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw that it wasn't any of the maids returning for her. Instead, a very handsome man stood there, his large hand gripping the knob as his striking emerald eyes ogled the young beauty before him.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, ma'am..." he said, his deep voice sincere. "I thought this was the guest room..."

Alice stayed quiet and held the thin white towel to her small naked body. She could feel her bruised cheeks burning uncontrollably as his gorgeous green eyes surveyed her.

The nameless stranger was utterly in awe at the sight of this enchantress, and he took a step forward, his hand letting go of the doorknob. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed her flinch at his movement.

"I'm not goin' to hurt ya, darlin'." he told her softly, carefully reaching a hand out to her as he took another step forward. "I just wanna..."

Alice stared at the large white hand extending out to touch her bare shoulder, and a new set of fear washed over her as she thought about what had happened earlier.

A soft whimper surpassed her full pouty lips when his hand came in contact with her cheek.

The man's eyes narrowed as his thick fingers lightly stroked the bluish bruise. In the back of his mind, he knew something terrible had happened to her.

"What happened there, darlin'?" he asked her, his eloquent drawl making her shudder as she opened her eyes.

He felt something warm tug inside his chest just as her large brown eyes looked up at him. Those have gotta be the most beautifulest eyes he had ever seen; They were gleaming with such innocence, almost close to a child's.

He caressed her cheek once more, earning him another mewl of a whimper. That adorable little sound caused a light stir beneath his black trousers, and he scolded himself for reacting in such a way. His momma raised him to be a gentleman not a beast.

"What's your name, darlin'?" he asked her sweetly, his other hand stroking the back of her neck. He reveled at how fragile this young beauty felt under his touch.

A light pink blush colored the bluish bruises on her delicate cheeks, traveling down to the tops of her lush breasts.

"Alice." she answered, her voice soft and timid as her long dark lashes fanned across her tinged cheeks.

Alice wanted to be scared of him, especially after the horrible event with the other man. This man, however, was not bringing her any harm. As she gazed into his bright green eyes, she could feel a heavenly warmth fluttering in the pit of her stomach.

"Such a perfect name for such a lovely woman." he told her, flashing her a dazzling lopsided smile that practically made her go weak in the knees.

The man was simply captivated by her and had the sudden desire to taste her rosebud lips. The hand behind her neck, slid up to stroke the other side of her face as he began to lower his down to hers.

Her eyes widened when his lips almost reached hers until...

"Lord Whitlock!"

The handsome young man tore his eyes away from Alice to the shocked maid by the bathroom door.

"I must've given ya the wrong directions." Sally said, running a hand through her black curls as she eyed both Alice and the Whitlock fellow with either shock or fascination. "Come with me. I'll show ya to your room."

Lord Whitlock turned back to look at Alice and gave her another dazzling smile.

"I'll be seeing ya later, I guess." he told her, caressing her bruised cheek one last time before following Sally into the halls.

All Alice could do now was stare at the closed door, her heart racing as her mind tried to register what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took long. The next chapter will be okay :**


	4. Tales and explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. But I claim the plot of this story. Enjoy!**

**BitterCinderella, bribumblebee, auroraboralis, and deltagirl74****, thank you so much for your amazing and supporting reviews. It means a lot and also motivates me to write faster, lol. **

**And don't worry**. **It does upset me a little that over 300 people read my stories but don't leave me some love...but it's fine. Everyone has a different interest. I'm just glad that a few readers like it. I'll only write for those readers :)**

**Thank you again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Tales and explanations<strong>

"I surely do hope ya enjoy your stay here, Lord Whitlock." said the maid while she watched the tall handsome man walking around and observing the mansion's best guest room. "Is there anythin' ya may need?"

The man stopped whatever he was doing and looked at the maid, who was waiting by the door for his response.

"No, thank you, umm..." he replied, furrowing his brows as he stared at the pretty dark-skinned girl. "What's your name there, suga?"

The maid smiled bashfully and answered, "My name's Sally, sir."

The gentleman grinned and then bowed his head at her, making the girl giggle.

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Sally."

Sally's honey colored cheeks darkened as she politely excused herself. The handsome man laughed quietly to himself and sat himself down on the neatly made bed.

He bent forth to run his fingers through his messy blonde curls and wondered how long it was going to take to finally witness the birth of his sister's first child all the way in Tennessee. There's no way he was going to miss it.

A frustrated sigh escaped past his lips as he lifted his head up to examine his whereabouts for the last time.

"How did I end up here?" he asked himself,getting back on his feet, only to pace back and forth as his hands began to work on the small transparent buttons on the front of his white winged collar shirt.

He grimaced when he realized that his front is still a little damp from the downpour he had encountered before a giggly group of young women in black found him and invited him inside their master's mansion.

To be quite honest, he wasn't quite impressed with anything this mansion and its master had to offer for him. As soon as he stepped foot in this giant house, he wanted to continue on with his journey and return to Texas, where a dreadful young woman longed to share her life with him in holy matrimony.

He shuddered when _that_ woman's face popped in his head and tried to focus on the bright side of his current situation. The shudders of disgust slowly turned to shudders of pleasure when he thought of the innocent young girl he recently met on his way to his "room".

"She's certainly a beauty, ain't she?" he said to himself, a big smile lurking on his charming face as he thought about their their lips almost touching before they were interrupted.

The other woman's face popped up again, reminding him that he was no longer allowed to mingle with other women. He growled angrily as he tore at the buttons of his shirt and whisked it off his well-sculpted torso, leaving him in his dark trousers which was also damp as the white material he threw on the bed.

Why on earth did his mother have to set him up with someone who would only spread her legs just so she could have what she wants? The answer to that revolved around his family's image and finances.

María Dolorés Fernández was the only daughter of a Spanish psychiatrist named Marcéllo Aarón Fernández and his wife, a Mexican Native named Anna Mariléna. The Fernández family were one of the wealthiest families in Mexico while the Whitlocks were the wealthiest in Texas.

Jasper Hale Whitlock was the only son of a deceased lawyer and his wife, Allen Jasper and Rosalynd Whitlock. His life with them wasn't as peachy as everyone thought, in fact, he hated it. He loathed how everything had to be done for him and also how he had to follow his father's footsteps other than being his own man. His twin sister, Rosalie also felt the same way. Their parents expected her to marry one of the richest bachelors in Texas, but she refused and marched to her own tune; she ran away from home so she could live a long and happy life with the town's hefty blacksmith, Emmett John McCarty.

Not wanting to let her parents and brother worry about her, Rosalie would send a lot of letters to her family, informing them that she had married the love of her life and will soon become a new mother by the fall. After receiving the news, Jasper was overjoyed with his sister's happiness and swore to himself that he'll seek his...until his father graciously welcomed death with open arms, dashing Jasper's hopes of becoming his own man.

He and his mother were devastated, especially his mother. Rosalynd Whitlock had lost her husband, and now she has to remind Jasper about how important it is to keep their family name alive and strong. It was because of this Jasper was engaged to the horrible María Fernández, Mexico's own venomous rattlesnake.

That woman was exotically beautiful on the outside but her heart was cold as ice. He wouldn't dare touch her, even if she were the last woman on earth.

It was already the month of May, and deeply depressed, Jasper wrote back to his beloved sister and told her everything that had occurred after their father's death. In over a couple of days, Rosalie wrote back, suggesting that he should come to Tennessee and maybe he could be as happy as she was. Jasper, desperate to escape the dilemma that he was in, agreed with her and prepared his things for the morning.

As easy as it sounds...it wasn't. Before Jasper could get on with his long journey, he had to face his heartbroken mother, who was practically losing her mind over the family's wellbeing. Hoping that she'll allow him to leave, Jasper simply hands over the will his father had left for him to his mother. It worked.

And now... he wasting his time, prancing around a strange dark room that isn't his, in the state of good ol' Mississippi when he's supposed to be Tennessee, talking to his sister and her husband.

Jasper groaned in annoyance when he noticed that he left his waistcoat and cap outside in his carriage. He threw his turn over shirt back on and headed out of the room, on a mission to retrieve his belongings.

Meanwhile...

The small girl was finally out of the tub, all dressed up in a long white night gown, that made her look tinier than she already was.

"Where do you girls sleep?" she asked Sally, who recently returned from tending the Whitlock fellow. She just wanted to know so she won't have to go back to that horrible man who took advantage of her.

"Down in the cellar." answered Sally, smiling at the young girl and grabbing her small hand when she slipped on the bottom of her long sleeping gown. "Come, Miss Alice. Ya need to rest. This has been a rough day for ya."

Alice nodded and smiled her thank you to the maid, who had been so helpful and so kind to her since her first encounter with the horrible Master Hunter.

Sally started to lead little Alice down the staircase, and Alice couldn't take her eyes off the scary looking pictures. They arrived at the final steps of the stairs and Sally pushed the ancient door wide open revealing nothing but pitch black darkness inside.

"This-this is our room?" stammered Alice, her big eyes wide in disbelief. "It looks like a dungeon."

All Alice could see was pure darkness and once she stepped a foot inside it, she shivered at the cold feel of the stone floors underneath her bare feet. How can these girls live like this?

"I know." agreed Sally and Alice almost panicked when the maid let get go of her.

"Where are you?" demanded the frightened girl, spinning around on the spot while flaring her arms everywhere in search of Sally. "It's too dark! I can't see!"

"Shh, Miss Alice." whispered Sally as she went to fetch something in a nearby corner. "The other girls are sleepin'. Ya don't wanna disturb them."

By the end of her sentence, Sally returned to Alice's side with a small lantern in her hand. With a careful hand, she reached into it and prepared a small fire causing the room appear less dark but a bit more eerie.

Alice drew a breath of relief. She always hated the dark, in fact, it was one of her biggest fears.

Sally raised the lantern in front of her and took Alice by the hand to lead her to her new bed all the way in the back of the cellar.

"Ya will be sleepin' next to me and Charlotte, Miss Alice." she gushed, sounding very proud of herself. "I hope ya like your new bed. I made sure ya had the freshly washed sheets."

Alice thanked her as nicely as she could as sorrow filled her tender heart. This was the first night she won't be sleeping in _her_ bed. Oh, how she missed her family.

Her stomach began to ache and Alice stopped in her tracks causing the maid in front of her to look down at her with worry.

"I'm sorry, Sally, but I don't think..." she whispered, her voice breaking slightly as a vision of her blind grandmother grieving with her ill sister flashed in her head. "I don't know if I would be able to sleep tonight."

Her sight was blurred by her tears and her shoulders slumped over as her arms wrapped around herself.

Sally stared at the girl with pity, not knowing what to say or do to comfort her.

"I can't sleep well without knowing my grandmother and my baby sister are safe and sound..." Alice sobbed into her hands as her shoulders shook. "I miss them... I want my grandmother...take me back to her..."

Sally carefully placed the fading lantern on the ground and wrapped her arms around Alice. She kissed the top of Alice's hair and rubbed her back.

"Believe me, Miss Alice. I know your pain..." she whispered to her, her own hazel eyes watering with so much sadness, "I miss my momma. Everyday I wish I could join her in heaven so I won't have to suffer with this evil man who swore to our father he'd look out for me..."

Alice almost choked on her own tears as she tried to make sense of the maid's words.

"W-what do you mean by _our father_, Sally?" squeaked Alice, looking up at the pretty maid's face with horror.

Sally sighed sadly and suggested they should have a seat on her bed before she could start her explanation. And when they did, Sally looked over at the confused young girl beside her, deeply dreading the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"Master James and I are half brother and sister, Miss Alice." she said, her jaw clenching as shame filled inside her.

Alice was speechless. All she could do was gape at the pretty mulatto maid in horror. How could someone so kind and gentle as Sally be related to someone so repulsive and heartless as James?

"That's the same response I get every time I tell someone." chuckled Sally, though her sincere hazel eyes shone with so much sadness.

"But h-how can you be his..." Alice shuddered when James' face popped in her head, "how? It can't be!"

By the shrill of Alice's bell-like voice, a couple of the other girls grunted in their sleep and Sally held her finger to her brownish-pink lips.

"Shh, Miss Alice." she reminded the dark-haired girl, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. But I just don't understand. You're so nice and he is just..."

Alice shuddered in disgust to prove her point and Sally laughed quietly.

"I know. Ya wanna know what the real shocker is?"

"What?"

"Our father was the nicest man I've ever met."

"Then how is James like this?"

"His grandfather, Bartholomew James Hunter owned this mansion and he was the cruelest man who ever lived. Back in those times, he had over a thousand slaves living in this cellar and he would punish them for almost any reason. His favorite was my momma. She was only ten years old when he began to rape and beat her until she had no more strength to fight back. None of the other slaves would help her, not even her own mother and father. If they did try to stop him, they would be punished severely or even killed. The only person who would try to help her was his fifteen year old son, Bartholomew James II, or Barty for short.

I know what you're thinking. How could a boy like James' father would ever help a little ol' Negro girl? Well, the truth was that he actually cared for my momma.

As they grew older, the old man finally died, leavin' the mansion under his son's care and the slaves to wander off where ever they pleased. Barty had the right to marry any women he wanted. He desired my momma for his bride but he knew that was never going to happen. For that reason, before the old man passed away, he already entwined Barty's life with one of Biloxi's most eligible woman.

Thus, James was born. My poor momma had to deliver the bastard from the white wretch's open thighs while carryin' me in her womb. It's been such a heartache for my dear momma, she watched the love of her life marry someone who wasn't her. The same goes for my father. Whenever he made love to his wife, he only thought of my mother."

Alice cringed causing Sally to laugh a little before carrying on with her tale.

"After I was born, my father declared that my momma will no longer be a slave. As the years went by, my father fell ill and on his death bed, he made James swear that he'll protect me until I marry."

Sally wiped at the fresh tears on her honey cheeks and then looked over at Alice, who also had tears streaming down her face.

"The bastard lied, Miss Alice. He and his devil mother tortured me and my momma. He had me raped and beaten by his friends...and sometimes he would join in as well."

Alice felt her heart tear apart at the very thought of a frightened biracial girl being touched inappropriately by her older brother. Apart from sorrow, she also felt rage, a feeling she never thought she could muster. James needed to learn from his wrongdoings.

"My momma died then." more tears rushed down Sally's crumbling face and Alice tried to comfort her by taking Sally's hands in her tiny ones. "She died in my arms...he and that wretched woman killed her."

"I'm so sorry, Sally..." croaked Alice, gently wiping Sally's cheeks from more salty fluids. "You didn't deserve any of that. I'm so sorry... I wish I could help-"

"What's done it's done now, Miss Alice." said Sally, smiled softly at the tiny girl next to her. "It's all in the past. Right now, I have to watch out for all of ya...as best as I could. I can't lose anyone else."

She smiled widely at Alice and then gathered her back in her arms. Alice sniffed a couple of times, her own arms wrapping around Sally, letting her know that she appreciates everything she had done for her.

The two girls remained silent while finding comfort in each other's embrace. Alice was certain that besides her and Sally, the other maids were just as desperate to break free from James' clutches...but it would be impossible; James' powerful colleagues would help him whenever he needed them.

A few more minutes had passed and Alice was beginning to feel a bit trapped. There was so much emotion radiating from this devastating cellar. She needed some air.

"Sally?" she whispered, slowly disentangling herself from the other girl's limp arms.

"Hmm?" uttered Sally, her mind still set on her horrible past.

"I was wondering if I may step out for a bit?" asked Alice, as she played with the cuffs of her sleeves. "I just need some time to myself and then I'll return."

Sally nodded in understanding while staring deeply into the dark distance.

Alice smiled, leaning over to place a light kiss on the maid's wet cheek to show her thanks, and then leaped to her feet.

"I'll be back." she assured Sally over her shoulder as she tiptoed her way out of the dark cellar. With a melancholy sigh, Alice closed the door behind her and began to climb up the stairs. She ignored the haunting portraits of the James' ancestors as she traveled up one step at a time, careful not to trip over her annoyingly long sleeping gown.

There was a loud bang somewhere in the distance, making Alice lose her balance. Her arms clung to the stair rails and her entire body started to shiver in fear when she heard the monster's voice speaking to someone who had just entered the mansion.

The first thing that came to her head was to not let the vile beast catch her, no matter how much she tumbled over on her short legs.

His sneering voice was getting closer to her and so were a couple of footsteps. Acting quickly, Alice hurried up the stairs, ducking her head so her messy black hair would not be seen.

Just when she thought she was going to get away with it, the bottom of her gown got caught around her tiny foot, causing her to fall hard on the glossy white floor. She cried out, rubbing the pain away from her throbbing knee.

"Who's there?" the monster called out from downstairs. "Show yourself!"

Alice's heart picked up an alarming tempo when she heard the footsteps transforming from tentative steps to mild running.

"Oh no..." she groaned. "I can't let him see me..."

She had to do something fast! She will not allow anymore harm to come to her.

Ignoring her minor injury, Alice jumped to her feet and spotted an open door right in front of her. She ran inside and tried to find the perfect spot to hide from the deranged man.

His voice and footsteps were drawing nearer and Alice hurried over to a wooden trunk located against the wall beside the neatly made bed. She jumped inside it and curled into a small ball to fit perfectly. Her tiny nose scrunched up in disgust at the ancient trunk's odor.

She bit back a gasp when she heard the door swing open. Her hands covered her mouth as her eyes went impossibly wide with fright.

"Please don't find me. Please don't find me." her mind chanted.

"You check over there and I over here..." the monster ordered.

She sensed James' partner approach the wooden trunk and she suddenly felt herself crashing down in despair.

There was no hope for her after all.

The lid of the trunk lifted and Alice's heart almost gave out when the striking blue eyes of the handsome Lord Whitlock stared right at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's stop right here! I'm such a tease! But have no worries! I will make it up to you guys in the next chapter! It's gonna be good...I'll let you all be the judge of that. :)<strong>

**I could've added an _"italics"_ flashback, but I decided not to. I got lazy. :) I wanted to explain more of Sally's character (I seriously have been obsessed with Thomas Edison's beautiful mistress, Sally Hemmings)**

**I also wanted to show more of how truly disgusting James was, so you guys could hate him more and more! Did it work?**

**Until next time!**


	5. Her safety, his protection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. But I claim the plot of this story. **

**Sorry this took so long. I was just so busy with some things. **

**BitterCinderella, bribumblebee, auroraboralis, deltagirl74****, and Dori1587, thank you so much for your reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Her safety, his protection<strong>

Jasper was glad that it wasn't raining as much as it did earlier, but was very upset when he noticed his three best horses gone and his carriage abandoned next to an old oak tree.

"How in the hell will I get to Tennessee without my dang horses?" he asked himself, scratching the top of his head while scowling at the abandoned carriage.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew James Hunter was responsible for this. Jasper guessed it was James' way of convincing him to consider their "deal".

He swore angrily under his breath as he retrieved his tattered brown suitcases, drenched waistcoat, and cap, and headed back to the boring old mansion.

The first thing he saw once he opened the door was the owner of the house. From the moment he met James Hunter, Jasper already disliked him; there was something about this Hunter fella that made Jasper just want to draw out his gun and shoot him. The bastard didn't offer him a meal or drink on his horrible arrival. All James did was address him as "Lord" and then began to discuss Jasper's glorious finances.

Jasper closed the door behind him a little harsh, and went on to greet the master of the mansion properly.

"Good evenin', Sir Hunter." he said as politely as he could through gritted teeth.

James grinned at the man and took a huge puff of his cigar.

"Have you thought about our little talk earlier, Lord Whitlock?"

Jasper's false smile bowed into a frown as his brows furrowed.

"Yes, I have, but there's goin' to be a problem..."

"Good. I'm glad that's all settled then." said James, cutting Jasper off, not caring about what ever he had to say. Business was business and he had no more room for any let downs. "You know which room you'll be sleeping in, do you?"

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh as he struggled with the two heavy suitcases in his arms. Instead of caring about Jasper's wealth, can't this bastard at least offer to relieve him from one heavy luggage?

As much as he wanted to say what's on his mind, Jasper couldn't afford any trouble. After all, despite the man's obnoxious manners, he was offering Jasper a room to rest.

"Yes, Miss Sally showed me to my room a bit earlier." he answered, wanting nothing more than to shove his heavy suitcases up James' arse.

James' beady dark eyes widened in amusement and barked out a sinister laugh.

"What?" Jasper growled.

"Miss Sally?" he laughed harder, his ghastly alabaster face flushing to a devil red color. "That little turd doesn't deserve to be addressed like that! The half-blooded Negro wench!"

"She's still a woman, Sir Hunter!" argued Jasper, very appalled at the lack of humanity in this repugnant man before him. "And she deserves to be treated with respect-"

"The only way she'll have some respect if she spreads those charcoal legs wide open..."

The two men stopped their bickering when a soft moan from up the stairs caught their attention.

Jasper's narrowed eyes caught a glimpse of white moving near the stair rails and also a bit of black, which kind of looked like hair.

"Who's there?" James snarled, slowly walking away from Jasper to the marble staircase. "Show yourself!"

Struggling with his suitcases, Jasper also followed suit. He glared at the back of James' sandy hair, tempting to pull out his gun and shoot his brains out.

"There's an intruder in my home." hissed James, taking a tentative step up the stairs.

"What should we do?" asked Jasper, not really caring if the bastard gets robbed. He deserved it anyways.

"We catch him and kill him." answered James, his beady eyes transfixed at the far end of the stairs.

"What if it's a poor kid just tryin' to find food for his family?" said Jasper, his forehead creasing with worry. There was no need to kill anyone.

"We catch him and kill him." repeated James and Jasper glared at him.

By time the men finished climbing the stairs, they found no one. Jasper sighed in relief but James, however, was the least bit satisfied.

He smirked evilly when he noticed one of the guest room's door half open.

"He's in there." said James, pointing at the guest room.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "My room?"

"Apparently so." scoffed James as he kicked the door open, to intimidate the "criminal".

James's eyes landed on a nearby closet bureau and his smirk grew larger. He had the criminal right where he wanted him.

"You check over there and I over here..." he ordered, his eyes never leaving the bureau.

Jasper cursed silently to himself as he walked over to the other side of the room. He threw his belongings on top of the bed before getting on his knees to look under it. He found nothing.

He stood up and heard a couple of silent gasps coming from a wooden trunk just across from him. Wondering if the "criminal" was inside, Jasper made his way over to it.

He heard an intake of breath, meaning that whoever was inside this trunk, was terribly afraid of getting caught.

His big hands gripped the edges of the trunk's wooden lid and then lifted it. His jaw almost dropped to the floor when those familiar doe eyes stared right at him.

Alice couldn't breathe nor could she even blink. Those dazzling ocean crystals had her under some sort of trance.

His hand reached out to touch her and Alice shuddered when the tips of his calloused fingers grazed the fading bruises on her cheeks.

"Anything there?"

Jasper tore his gaze away from Alice and looked over his shoulder to find James slamming a hand against a wall.

He looked back at the young girl in trunk whose lovely brown eyes pleaded with him as her kissable rosebud lips quivered.

"Did you find anything?" pressed James, irritated by the lack of response.

Jasper saw a flicker of fear in her eyes at the sound of James' voice and he began to wonder if James was the one that gave her the bruises on her face.

"Nothin'." lied Jasper, controlling himself from ripping James apart. "Nothin' important."

Forgetting his anger, Jasper winked at Alice, who smiled thankfully at him. If there were words to describe what that tender little smile did to him, Jasper would instantly crash his lips to hers. Her smile was the prettiest smile he'd ever seen.

James growled in frustration and began to pace back and forth.

"Don't move." Jasper whispered to Alice, who nodded obediently.

He gave her a lopsided smile and snatched his two suitcases off the bed. He opened one of them and began to place several pairs of trousers inside the trunk.

Alice gave him a quizzical look and he whispered to her to play along with him.

"I guess who ever broke into your house got away." said Jasper, smirking as he tucked a couple of turn over shirts beside Alice's tiny feet. Her toes curled slightly when his hands caressed them.

"Perhaps not." hissed James, who stopped pacing when he spotted two pistol guns in one of Jasper's suitcases. "Do those come in handy?"

Jasper was too enthralled by the beauty still hiding in the trunk that he didn't quite pay attention to anything James was saying.

"What?" said Jasper, his eyes twinkling when Alice's little fingers barely curled around his wrist.

"Those pistols, are they any good?"

He huffed under his breath, tearing his eyes away from Alice's to look at the two small guns in his suitcase.

"They're unloaded." he responded and then drew his attention back to the beautiful young woman.

James stared blankly at the back of Jasper's head.

"I suppose I'll leave you to yourself while I search the rest of the rooms for that damn intruder." he growled, his beady eyes flashing dangerously.

Jasper didn't care and he continued admiring the hidden girl while James hurried out of the room, finally leaving Jasper alone with Alice.

Making sure James was truly out of the clearing, Jasper waited a few minutes. All the while he waited, he studied the small girl. As he did, the light pounds of his heart quickened at every little thing he found incredibly beautiful.

Her delicate heart shaped face was adorned with her dark short hair, enhancing her creamy white skin and her gorgeous pixie features; Her adorable nose was tinier than any nose he had ever seen. Small specs of gold shimmered in the depth of her large brown eyes, revealing her innocence. Those small yet enticing plump lips were the color of roses, matching the red patches on her bruised cheekbones.

"You're an exquisite little creature, aren't ya?" he asked her, his southern drawl causing her cheeks to flush and her lashes to flutter bashfully.

His eyes wandered down her thin petite body, and his own reacted in excitement when he made out the soft womanly curves beneath her long ivory gown.

Alice bit her lip nervously, and stared at her frail little fingers, which were toying with a loose thread in the front of her gown. She could feel his eyes roaming over her, and she had never been so embarrassed. The way he was staring at her kind of scared her, though he was not scary like James. Unlike the vile monster, Lord Whitlock had not defiled her...yet.

"You were hiding from him?" he asked her and Alice flinched as soon as his rough fingers grazed her cheek for the second time.

Alice lifted her gaze, and quickly averted her eyes when she saw something spark in his baby blues.

"Mhm..." she uttered, her lip quivering as images of James flickered through her head.

Jasper's heart throbbed painfully for her, feeling a wave of despair coming from her.

"Did he hurt ya, darlin'?"

He noticed Alice's legs lock tightly together as she curled herself into a small ball. A whimper escaped her quivering lips as her forehead rested on her knees.

"Where did he hurt ya?" he pressed, having an idea of what that James character had done to her but he chose to ignore it. He didn't know how he will take it once she finally tells him the truth.

"Is he gone?" she squeaked, her lovely doe eyes looking up at him. "I have to get back to Sally."

Jasper scowled, deeply upset that she ignored his question. He knew she was just scared. All he wanted to do was help her and make her feel better. But being the gentleman that he is, Jasper respected her wishes.

"He's gone." he told her, feeling slightly crestfallen. He didn't want her to go. He just wanted some more time to get to know this tiny creature.

Despite her slight trembles, Alice stood up. Jasper watched in amazement when her little hand grasped the bottom of her long gown and slowly began to lift it up. Jasper's eyes grew hot at the sight of her creamy white thighs, causing a slight stir in his trousers.

Alice lifted her tiny foot and stepped out of the trunk. Her cheeks burned, feeling his eyes on her.

"Do ya really have to go, darlin'?" he asked her, every fiber of his being yearning to touch and kiss her. "Ya could stay with me 'til sunrise..."

"No, no, it's fine." she squeaked, her entire face flushing furiously. "I promised Sally I'd return to her."

Jasper sighed sadly as he watched her adjust her gown in front of him, no longer allowing him the precious view of her porcelain thighs.

"It's quite dark out in those halls." he told her, hoping she would change her mind.

Alice shrugged, taking tentative steps around him for the door. She gasped when his large hands covered her dainty shoulders from behind.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, closing her eyes, fearing another repeat of earlier events.

"Ya need me to accompany ya?" Jasper asked her. He was so desperate to get closer to her. He needed her. He wanted her.

"I-I could manage, thank you." Alice stammered, her heart racing, feeling him stand so close to her that her back touched his taut abdomen. "I better go..."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to ya."

His nostrils flared when the sweet scent of her dark short hair intoxicated him and he couldn't help but bury his face in her raven locks. He felt her shoulders tense underneath the pads of his fingers.

"I have to go, Lord Whitlock..." Alice whispered, her doe eyes watering when she felt herself being pressed more but softly against his body. "I promised Sally..."

"Let me accompany ya, darlin'." he said, his fingers stroking the exposed skin of her dainty collar bones. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

Alice shivered at his touch and her eyes fluttered when she felt his lips dance along the gentle curve on the side of neck.

"I have to go..." she repeated, her mind shutting down while a sudden warmth erupted in the pit of her tummy.

Jasper sighed, his body reacting as he softly kissed her sensitive neck.

"Please don't go, darlin'." he begged, sliding his hands from her thin shoulders to her small waist. "I'll keep ya safe here 'til the sun rises."

She shook her head, bitting her lip as his mouth latched to the soft skin behind her ear. His hands rested on her clothed stomach and gently pushed her more to him.

Alice was so confused. After the incident with James, she just wanted to be out of harm's way. But in the strong arms of this handsome stranger, Alice felt so safe.

"I'll make sure nothing nothin' hurts ya, Miss Alice."

She wanted to believe him but she couldn't. She hardly knew him. The way they had met, in her opinion, was truly improper. She was in the bath, for goodness sakes! All she had on was a thin cloth. He admitted that he made a mistake, and as the gentleman he claimed to be, he should have left once he saw that she was indecent.

As she thought about their first encounter, Alice's healing cheeks blushed delicately, remembering the electrifying touch of his hands cradling her face as his head lowered to hers. He almost kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gently removed herself from his strong arms. She felt her heart break at the loss of his warmth and comfort.

"I must go, Lord Whitlock." she told him, her beautiful doe eyes gazing into his crystal blues, which were almost dark with lust and passion.

Jasper stayed completely calm, watching the magnificent creature before him blush madly as she took a couple steps back, away from him.

Her back finally collided with the hard wooden door and she turned around to open it.

"Will I see ya again, Miss Alice?"

Before Alice could leave, she locked eyes with his, and her heart throbbed painfully in her chest when she saw hurt and desperation in them.

She smiled meekly at him and answered. "Yes, Lord Whitlock-"

"Jasper." he corrected her, honestly getting sick of being addressed like he was some sort of a pompous rich man. "Please call me, Jasper, Miss Alice."

Alice giggled softly and Jasper smiled widely, loving the sweet sound of her quiet laughter.

"Goodnight, Jasper." she whispered, the bruises on her cheeks disappearing as they turned rosy.

"Goodnight, Miss Alice." he told her, his body aching for her warmth. "Dream of me and I will dream of ya."

Alice bit her bottom lip, her doe eyes trained on the kind man until the door completely shut him out of her vision.

By the time the door closed, Jasper sighed in frustration and sat down at the foot of the bed, his eyes never leaving the wooden door.

He could hear the lithe creaks caused by her tiny feet as she traveled down those deadly marble stairs. He knew he should have accompanied her, especially after he found her hiding from the despicable James Hunter. From the way she reacted when he touched her or mentioned the bastard's name, her lovely brown eyes would widen in fear while her body shivered.

"I should have gone with her." He said to himself, fearing that James could be lurking around the corner to cause more damage to his precious little Alice.

The poor girl was incredibly tiny and so fragile, that there was no way she could fight a man twice her size. Jasper exhaled sharply at the horrible image of Hunter touching his Alice in such a vile manner. He won't sleep without knowing Alice is safe.

Jasper swore as he got up from his bed and stormed out of his room. He couldn't see a thing; it was too dark. With careful steps, Jasper made his way down to the stairs. His heart stopped when he heard a creaking of a door, followed by soft whispers between two young women.

"Miss Alice, where have ya been? I've been waitin' for ya for a while. It's nearly past twelve, suga."

"I'm sorry, Sally." responded the melodic voice of his little angel. "I was caught up. I won't let it happen again."

"It's alright, suga. Come on, your bed is waitin' for ya."

He heard their whispers becoming distant as they furthered into their room, and Jasper was relieved that his little angel was safe and sound.

Jasper headed back to his room and began to prepare for bed. He was dead tired from all the travelling. He groaned in appreciation once his chiseled body rested on the neatly made bed. His eyes were starting to droop over and in a matter of seconds, his mind was clouded with images of his sweet doe-eyed angel.

Little did he know, that in the darkness of the dungeons, Alice was dreaming of him too.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you 5 think? The next chapter, both Alice and Jasper will have *more* time together.<strong>

**In later chapters, I'll explain why James hates his half sister so much and also the "deal" he made with Jasper.**

**I had a little trouble giving this chapter a name. :/**

**Leave me some love, advice, or any criticisms, lol. Thank you!**


End file.
